DESCRIPTION: This project addresses the alternative communication and computer access needs of individuals who, as a result of a neuromuscular disorder, e.g. cerebral palsy, are severely speech impaired and/or lack the fine motor control necessary to use direct selection to access an Augmentative and Alternative Communication (AAC) device or computer. Currently these individuals use single switch access which sharply limits their input rate. Phase I established the feasibility of a new system for access, customizable to the motor characteristics of each user, which substantially improves the input and error rates of single switch users. In Phase II, the prototype will be enhanced to provide features required for successful commercialization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed technology has commercial application in facilitating literacy acquisition and enhancing the communication capabilities, and consequently the quality of life, of individuals with severe speech and/or motor impairments resulting from neuromuscular disorders, such as cerebral palsy.